Love In Osaka
by Anagata Lady Okita
Summary: "Kita akan berlibur ke Osaka saja. Tidak apa 'kan ? Soalnya Tou-chan senin besok harus bekerja ke Belanda." Ujar Minato sambil mengelus rambut blonde kedua anak kembarnya. Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Naruko tersenyum lebar. /"Kau siluman pohon Sakura, kan?"/"Rambutmu aneh, mirip pantat ayam."/NS/SFN/AU.RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** **"Kita akan berlibur ke Osaka saja. Tidak apa 'kan ? Soalnya Tou-****ch****an besok harus**** bekerja**** ke Be****l****anda." Ujar Minato sambil mengelus rambut blonde kedua anak kembarnya. Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Naruko tersenyum lebar./ "Mungkin kalau pohon ini berubah menjadi manusia yang cantik, aku akan meminta Tou-chan menikahkan kami." /"Kau siluman pohon Sakura, kan?"/"Rambutmu aneh, mirip pantat ayam." ?****/NaruSaku/SasuFemNaru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berakhir empat puluh menit yang lalu. Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi. Wajar saja, Taman kanak-kanak selalu cepat sepi karena murid-muridnya yang masih kecil dijemput orangtua mereka dengan cepat.

Tapi, di taman bermain belakang sekolah masih terdengar tawa anak-anak. Lebih tepatnya, disana masih ada murid yang bermain. Mungkin karena mereka belum dijemput.

"Ne, Shikamaru! Jangan tidur saja! Ayo bermain!" ajak seorang anak berambut coklat yang memiliki badan sedikit gemuk kepada temannya yang memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di bawah pohon sekitar taman bermain.

Anak yang diajak hanya diam saja dan tetap memejamkan matanya, "Aku mengantuk. Ajak saja yang lain, Chouji."

Chouji—nama anak gendut itu—menatap kesal kepada salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Chouji! Biarkan saja! Ayo bermain lagi, dattebayo!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

Chouji membalikkan badannya, melihat Naruto, Naruko, Tenten, RockLee, dan Kiba (serta anjing putihnya) sedang asyik bermain kejar-kejaran di taman.

BRUK!

"Leeeeeeee!" teriak Naruko kepada temannya yang beralis tebal. Lee tidak sengaja mendorong Naruko hingga Naruko jatuh.

Lee, Naruto, dan yang lainnya termasuk Choji menghampiri Naruko yang terduduk di tanah.

Lee segera berjongkok dan memegang bahu kiri Naruko, "Gomen Naru-chan, aku tidak sengaja!"

BLETAK!

Lee merasa ubun-ubunya berdenyut setelah satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Lee mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau 'Naru-chan' itu panggilanku!" ujar Naruto.

"I-iya aku lupa! Go-gomen Naru-chan! Ah! Nako-chan tidak apa-apa, kan?"

BLETAK

"I-ittaaaii!" Lee kembali meringis.

Sekarang giliran anak kecil berambut pirang panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai menjitak kepala batok Lee.

Dahi kecil Naruko berkerut, "Uuh! Ruko-chan! RU-KO! Bukan Nako!"

Lee hanya mengiyakan, sedangkan yang lain hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Sudah berapa kali Lee salah menyebut nama Naruko? Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan anak-anak imut itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba ikut duduk disebelah Naruko dan mengangkat Akkamaru kepangkuannnya, "Aku diajak Kaa-san jalan-jalan, lo. Lumayan, besok kan hari libur, libur tiga hari, Sabtu-Minggu."

"Itu namanya empat hari, bodoh!" Tegur Chouji.

"Bukan. Tapi enam hari, dattebayo!" Ujar Naruto menyalahi perkataan Chouji.

"Itu namanya dua hari!" kata Tenten sambil menatap geram Kiba, Chouji, dan Naruto. Bisa-bisanya teman-temannya itu belum mengerti juga di hal seperti itu. Padahal telah diajarkan.

Naruko menepuk tanah yang kosong tepat disamping dirinya terduduk, "Hei, ayo duduk. Aku lelah bermain. Ayo cerita-cerita!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar ntah karena apa lalu ikut duduk disebelah Naruko—kembarannya—diikuti juga dengan yang lain. Sehingga mereka kini membentuk lingkaran.

"Kiba, liburan kemana?" Tanya Tenten. Melanjutkan topik perbicaraan yang tadi sempat tertunda karena pikiran bodoh Naruto, Chouji, dan Kiba sendiri.

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ke rumah Baa-chan di Tokyo! lebih tepatnya di pulau Okinawa!"

"Kiba, kita ini di Tokyo. Pulau Okinawa dan Tokyo berbeda." Ujar seseorang dengan nada malas.

"Shikamaru? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Chouji kepada Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, ia mengucek kedua matanya yang sipit itu karena terkena sedikit debu.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, apa kau berlibur juga?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Ayahku sibuk." Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya. Walupun masih kecil, gaya bicara Shikamaru seperti sudah besar.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tidak mau berlibur? Berlibur itu asyik, lo." Kata Kiba.

"Tou-sanku sibuk."

"Haah, terserah kau, deh…" Ujar Kiba.

"Kalau kau, Tenten?" Tanya Naruko kepada anak perempuan bercepol dua bak *_China Musume_.

Tenten tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruko, "Ehehe, aku jalan-jalan ke pulau Okinawa juga."

Kiba sontak melihat kearah Tenten yang menyebutkan tempat liburan yang nanti akan dikunjunginya juga.

"Kau juga?"

Tenten mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tapi kalau ketemu jangan ganggu!" setelah mengucapkan itu, senyum Tenten menghilang.

Kiba menatap wajah mendominasi Tenten dengan tatapan siapa-juga-yang-mau-mengganggumu.

"Kalau aku sih liburan dirumah saja!" ujar Lee semangat. Padahal tidak ada yang bertanya kepadanya.

Naruto dan Naruko terdiam. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua yang belum ditanya oleh teman-temannya. Lagipula, sebelumnya bocah Namikaze itu belum bertanya kepada orang tua mereka apakah minggu ini mereka akan liburan atau tidak.

"Nah, kalian berdua?" Tanya Lee.

Akhirnya pertanyaan untuk duo Namikaze itu terlontar juga.

Mata shappire Naruko yang bulat menatap kedua mata Naruto yang mirip seperti matanya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruko kepada kakaknya—Naruto—itu. Yah, Naruto lebih dulu lahir. Hanya beda sepuluh menit.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Ia juga tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua?" Tanya Lee. Sedikit heran melihat duo Namikaze itu yang saling pandang dan memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Ntahlah, kami tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LOVE IN OSAKA**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO|****岸本 斉****史**

**Uzumaki Naruto| Haruno Sakura**

**NaruSaku****| SasuFemNaru**

**Romance|Family**

**Rated T**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, AU, ETC…**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian ini, lain kali jangan berbohong kepada Kaa-chan lagi, ya." Ujar Kushina sambil memasangkan seat belt ke badan kecil Naruto yang duduk dibelakang bersama Naruko. Kursi depan disamping pengemudi diisi oleh tas samping Kushina serta tas sekolah Naruto dan Naruko.

"Iya deh Kaa-chan. Tapi kami boleh pulang setelah makan siang lagi, kan?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap. Ternyata Naruto, Naruko, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Kiba, dan Lee bekerja sama membohongi orang tuanya kalau mereka pulang jam setengah satu siang. Padahal mereka pulang jam sebelas pagi.

Mereka berbohong karena ingin bermain bersama dulu. Dasar anak kecil. Untung saja Kushina menanyakan hal ini kepada satpam karena heran melihat sekolah yang selalu sepi kalau ia menjemput Naruto dan Naruko, kalau tidak, Naruko dan Naruto akan terus membohongi dirinya.

Kushina menutup pintu mobil disamping Naruto dan segera masuk ke bagian pengemudi.

"Tentu saja. Asal kalian tidak mengulangi sikap berbohong kalian itu." Kushina segera menggas mobil dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah, menuju mansion mereka.

Naruko yang sedang duduk manis disebelah Naruto menarik-narik lengan seragam Naruto yang berwarna hitam dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ne, ne, Naru nii-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Kaa-chan jalan-jalan?" bisik Naruko.

Naruto menatap Naruko dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Ide bagus!"

Setelah melonggarkan seat beltnya, Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Kaa-chan, Naru mau bicara…"

Mendengar itu, Kushina melirik sebentar ke anak laki-lakinya itu. Ia tidak boleh melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan raya yang berada didepannya.

"Apa, Naru-chan?"

"Apa besok kita bisa liburan?" Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Naruko agar ikut bertanya.

Naruko ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Iya, Kaa-chan. Liburan tidak?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas kecil, "Kami…"

"Mau liburan sama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan." Sambung Naruko.

Kushina tersenyum, "Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi itu kalau Tou-chan kalian tidak sibuk."

Naruko membanting punggung kecilnya ke jok, pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Tou-chan sibuk teruuuus!" gerutu Naruko.

Melihat tingkah adiknya, Naruto malah ikut-ikutan.

Membanting punggung kecilnya dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Iya! Tou-chan sibuk terus!" timpal Naruto.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di mansion tempat tinggal keluarga kecilnya. Segera Kushina memarkirkannya di bagasi dan membukakan seat belt Naruto dan Naruko.

"Kaa-chan, jadi gimana?" tanya Naruko. Sekarang ia dan Naruto sudah turun dari mobil sedan merah Kaa-sannya.

Kushina merendahkan tubuhnya. Sekarang ia berada di antara Naruko dan Naruto yang berhadap-hadapan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian Tanya Tou-chan? Sejujurnya, Kaa-chan juga mau berlibur. Pasti menyenangkan sekali. Cepat kalian Tanya. Tou-chan pulang cepat hari ini. Sepertinya Tou-chan didalam."

Kedua mata Naruto dan Naruko melebar.

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita Tanya Tou-chan!" Ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan saudari kecilnya menuju pintu utama yang terbuka karena dibukakan oleh butler mereka, Iruka.

Kushina yang melihat tingkah lucu kedua anaknya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau liburan?" Tanya Minato kepada dua buah hatinya yang sedang berdiri didepannya yang sedang duduk di sofa depan tv.

Naruto dan Naruko menggangguk bersemangat.

Minato menaikan alisnya, "Bisa tidak, ya?"

Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari kedua buah hatinya. Naruto menunduk, sedangkan Naruko memilin-milin ujung rok seragamnya.

Membuat pria berumur 27 tahun itu menatap anaknya gemas.

"Kita akan berlibur ke Osaka saja. Tidak apa 'kan ? Soalnya Tou-san senin besok harus pekerjaan di Belanda." Ujar Minato sambil mengelus rambut blonde kedua anak kembarnya. Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Naruko tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari Tokyo menuju Osaka, Minato langsung membawa keluarga kecilnya ke Dotonbori. Salah satu tujuan wisata utama di Osaka.

Keluarga kecil Namikaze memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran yang terkenal di Dotonbori. Mereka memesan takoyaki dan okonomiyaki. Karena takoyaki dan okonomiyaki Dotonbori terkenal paling enak seantero Jepang.

Setelah makan siang, Mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di hotel. Setidaknya sore nanti mereka berencana akan menuju Okawa River. Sungai yang memiliki aneka ragam keindahan.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Naruko memandang takjub pohon Sakura yang berjejer rapih di kiri dan kanan mereka. Duo Namikaze itu merasa senang sekali karena Minato membawa mereka ke Kema Sakuranomiya Park. Tempat terbaik untuk menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura. Pohon Sakura disana juga mengikuti alur sungai Okawa River.

Melihat itu Kushina dan Minato tersenyum.

Kushina menggamit lengan Minato, "Lihat mereka. Lucu sekali."

Minato mengelus-ngelus tangan Kushina yang memegang lembut lengannya. Kaus Minato dan bawahan baju terusan Kushina tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Benar. Lihat mata biru mereka." Ujar Minato.

BUK.

Satu hantaman kecil mendarat di perut Minato. Membuat Minato sedikit meringis.

"Mentang-mentang mata mereka sama denganmu!" Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

Minato hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?! Apa? Sekarang kau mau meyuruhku melihat rambut mereka?!"

Mendengar istrinya berkata seperti itu, Minato segera menyangkalnya, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Walau fisik mereka mirip denganku, tapi sifat mereka menurumi sifatmu tahu."

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya itu.

"Ne, ne, Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Kita kesana! Ayoo!" Ujar Naruko sambil berlari ke arah Minato dan Kushina. Baju bawahan Naruko yang berwarna putih berhiaskan bunga-bunga berwarna oranye lembut itu mengembang akibat terkena hembusan angin.

Naruko menunjuk sebuah kursi taman yang berada di bawah salah satu pohon Sakura. Namun kursi itu tidak menghadap ke arah jalan yang ramai di lewati orang-orang.

Ternyata Naruto sudah duduk duluan disana, menjaga tempat itu agar orang tidak mendudukinya.

Minato dan Kushina mengiyakan. Mereka dituntun oleh Naruko dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Melihat Orang tuanya telah tiba, Naruto turun dari kursi yang menurutnya agak tinggi itu dan mempersilahkan orang tuanya duduk.

"Kalau begitu, Naru dan Ruko-chan bermain, ya? Kami janji deh bakal kembali." Ujar Naruto.

Minato tersenyum, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh, ya?"

"Yossshh!"

Naruto dan Naruko pun bermain. Seperti kejar-kejaran, berlomba mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyak kelopak bunga Sakura yang terjatuh dan sekarang mereka akan bermain petak umpet.

Naruko cemberut melihat tangan kecilnya mengepal, maksudnya, itu adalah Batu. Ia dan Naruto melakukan Jan-Ken-Pon untuk menentukan siapa yang kalah.

Sedangkan Naruto nyengir melihat jari kecilnya membentuk gunting.

"Naru nii-chan, kenapa aku kalah?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara parau. Kedua matanya masih melihat tangannya yang mengepal.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana pendeknya yang berwarna coklat muda, "Kalu gunting mencoba meggunting batu, nanti ada permukaan batu yang mengikis…"

Yah, Naruto salah. Seharusnya Naruko yang menang, namun otaknya menyimpulkan sendiri.

Naruko segera berbalik dan meletakkan kedua lengan kecilnya yang bertumpuk di batang pohon Sakura dekat mereka.

"Baiklah, aku jaga. Sepuluh detik, ya." Ujar Naruko sambil membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan lengannya.

"Yosh!"

Naruto segera berlari mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

.

.

.

.

Mata blue ocean Naruto menemukan pohon Sakura yang batangnya cukup besar. Segera ia berlari ke balik pohon itu. Merasa sedikit kelelahan, Naruto mendudukan dirinya di bawah naungan pohon itu sambil bersandar.

"Capek sekali…" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengenadah, melihat bunga Sakura yang berwarna merah muda. Menurutnya, bunga yang paling cantik adalah bunga Sakura.

"Mungkin kalau pohon ini berubah menjadi manusia yang cantik, aku akan meminta Tou-chan menikahkan kami." Gumam Naruto. Sebaiknya Kushina tidak memperbolehkan kedua anak-anaknya untuk ikut menonton serial film percintaan yang disukainya. Akibatnya, anaknya sudah mengerti tentang hal pernikahan. Haah…

Naruto kembali melihat sekeliling, takut-takut Naruko menemukannya. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya sedang berjongkok dibawah pohon Sakura yang berada di depannya.

Memakai Yukata berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan bunga berwarna orange lembut. Rambut nya yang hanya sebahu tu berwarna…merah muda.

Naruto terkesiap. "Kami-sama, Arigatou udah dengerin doa Naru…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berlari menghampiri anak itu dan tanpa basi-basi lagi langsung berjongkok dihadapannya.

Sakura menatap Naruto heran sedangkan Naruto nyengir lebar ke arah Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya anak itu.

"Naruto desu! Kau bisa memanggilku Naru-chan! Kau sendiri?"

"Sakura desu!" sepertinya Sakura sedikit tertarik dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura, dilihatnya Sakura sedang menyusun kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan untuk disusun membentuk pohon.

Naruto akui susunannya berantakan, tapi Naruto menganggap anak perempuan didepannya itu kreatif.

"Nee, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap mata blue ocean Naruto.

"Kau siluman pohon Sakura, kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

Sakura merasa dada kecilnya sedikit terasa panas, "Siluman?! Aku ini manusia asli, tahu!" Ujar Sakura sambil menatap jengkel Naruto.

Naruto menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Kedua tangan kecilnya menangkup kedua pipi Sakura.

"Kau? Manusia asli?" Tanya Naruto.

Karena masih kecil dan tidak masih banyak belum mengerti perbuatan Naruto terhadapnya, Sakura hanya diam—membiarkan kedua tangan Naruto menangkup wajahnya yang sedikit bulat. Karena faktor umur.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sakura.

Naruto tidak lagi menangkup wajah Sakura dan berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku bisa menikahimu, karena kau bukan siluman!" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar, bahagia.

"Menikahimu? Kau bercanda!" Sakura ikut berdiri. Menatap Naruto yang kini sedang berlari berputar-putar karena bahagia. Melihat itu, Sakura merasa jengkel dan mengejar Naruto.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

"Nii-chaan! Nii-chaan!" teriak Naruko di tengah-tengah taman. Bukannya mencari, ia malah meneriaki nii-channya.

Merasa dari tadi tidak ada yang menyahut, Naruko mendudukan dirinya di tengah-tengah taman. Kakinya diluruskan dan kedua tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya dibelakang.

"Capek…" keluh Naruko. Padahal ia tidak ada berkeliling mencari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola mengarah dengan cepat ke arah Naruko.

DUAKH!

Bola yang bisa dibilang bola sepak yang lumayan berat menghantap wajah kecil Naruko.

Sontak Naruko…"HUAAA! Huweeeee!" menangis.

Bola tidak berdosa itu jatuh diatas tanah yang berada di antara kedua kakinya. Kedua tangan kecilnya terkepal dan berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

"Suke, tendanganmu memang bagus, tapi lihat, kau mencelakainya." Ujar Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Sasuke dengan stoic facenya.

Itachi menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang berumur 6 tahun itu. Sasuke merasa cuek dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Huweeeeeee!"

Tangisan Naru terdengar semakin keras. Membuat beberapa anak yang bermain disekitar Naruko memerhatikannya. Bahkan ada yang mau menghampirinya.

Takut disalahkan, Itachi segera berlari cepat menuju Naruko membuat orang yang mau mendekati Naruko membatalkan niatnya.

Ia segera berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu kecil Naruko, "Apanya yang sakit?"

Mendengarnya, Naru membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Itachi yang lebih tua darinya. Telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk hidungnya.

Itachi melihat hidung Naruko memerah. Untung tidak mimisan.

"Aniki, dia tidak apa-apa. Ayo bermain lagi." Ujar Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berdiri di samping Itachi. Mata onyx Sasuke ikut melihat Naruko yang masih terisak-isak.

Itachi menatap tajam Sasuke, "Kau ini. Ayo berjongkok!"

Sasuke ikut jongkok seperti Itachi. Karena masih kecil, Sasuke menurut saja kalau disuruh Itachi.

"Elus hidungnya!" perintah Itachi seenaknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk mengelus hidung kecil Naruko. Membuat Naruko terdiam walau bibir kecilnya masih sedikit bergetar dan air mata masih sedikit keluar.

Melihat itu, Itachi menahan tawanya. Wajah stoicnya masih terpasang diwajahnya, namun dalam hati ia senang melihat adiknya melakukan hal itu. Ia merasa gemas melihat Sasuke dan Naruko. Sangat gemas.

Tiba-tiba Naruko mengarahkan tangan kecilnya untuk menyentuh rambut Sasuke yang tepat dibagian belakang. Sedangkan Sasuke masih mengelus hidungnya.

"Rambutmu aneh, mirip pantat ayam." Ujar Naruko dengan wajah polosnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Itachi tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke menekan kuat hidung kecil Naruko dengan kedua jari kecilnya.

"HUWEEEEEE!"

Naruko kembali menangis.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

*China musume: perempuan China.

Eheee…aku bawa fic baruu! Dengan pairing NaruSaku dan SasuNaruko, tapi yang lebih diutamakan adalah pairing NaruSaku.

Maaf ya kalau ada yang gak suka pair SasuNaruko *membungkuk*

Aku juga sangat suka pair SasuFemNaru, jadi aku juga memasukkannya di sini

Yosh! Fic ini twoshots, kok.

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY**: **"Kita akan berlibur ke Osaka saja. Tidak apa 'kan ? Soalnya Tou-san besok harus kembali ke Bekanda." Ujar Minato sambil mengelus rambut blonde kedua anak kembarnya. Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Naruko tersenyum lebar./ "Mungkin kalau pohon ini berubah menjadi manusia yang cantik, aku akan meminta Tou-chan menikahkan kami." /"Kau siluman pohon Sakura, kan?"/"Rambutmu aneh, mirip pantat ayam." ?**

**.**

**.**

.

"Naruto-kun, mereka menunggu kita di gedung olahraga!"

Perkataan atau bisa dibilang ajakan dari Lee membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitas membaca komiknya. Setelah memasukkannya kedalam tas, Naruto segera mengituki langkah bersemangat Lee menuju gedung olahraga. Seperti biasa, saat istirahat kalau tidak ke kantin pasti ke gedung olahraga.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Orochimaru-sensei?" Tanya Lee ditengah perjalanan. Sekarang ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto yang sibuk membalas sapaan dari murid-murid lain. Untuk sampai di Gedung olahraga, mereka harus melewati jalan yang kiri-kanannya terdapat pohon Sakura yang sudah cukup besar. Sehingga cahaya terik siang hari itu tidak terlalu mengenai orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawahnya.

Naruto menoleh sekilas ke Lee, seringai menghiasi wajahnya, "Jangan bertanya seperti itu atau aku akan pindah dari KSHS."

Lee terperanjat, "Iee, Naruto-kun. Kita sudah satu sekolah dengan Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru dari TK. Yah, walau Tenten tidak bersama kita lagi. Tapi jangan karena anak perempuan itu kau masih punya niat untuk pindah sekolah ke Osaka!"

"Ah, kau mengingatkanku pada anak perempuan itu." Ujar Naruto sambil terseyum ke arah Lee.

Lee semakin terperanjat. Segera ia melompat kedepan Naruto. Membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ja-jadi, kau mau pindah ke Osaka bukan karena gadis itu lagi?!" Lee menjambak rambutnya, "Kalau begitu kenapa aku tadi menyebut 'anak perempuan itu'?! Arrghh! Kau kan jadi ingat lagi!

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau ini berlebihan. Maksudku, aku tidak melupakan anak perempuan itu. Aku pindah ke Osaka karena aku suka Kema Sakuranomiya Park disana. Kalau aku disana 'kan aku bisa sering-sering kesana."

Naruto kembali berjalan, Lee yang masih kebingungan akhirnya mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Jadi intinya kau masih ingaat?! Pohon Sakura disana itu'kan akan mengingatkanmu tentang anak perempuan itu lagi! Haah, sudahlah, terserah. Kau ini memang sahabat yang tidak setia." Ujar Lee.

Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan dengan pandangan memerhatikan pohon Sakura yang berjejer rapih disebelah kanannya.

.

.

.

Ino memandang lekat-lekat Naruko yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di layar sentuh smarphone miliknya, alihan untuk menghindari tatapan mendominasi darinya.

"Ruko-chan, kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Gaara-kun yang tampan itu kau tolak?! Kenapa dengan otak kuningmu?! Kau perempuan beruntung! Hanya kau yang Gaara-kun tembak selama di KSHS ini!" celoteh Ino panjang lebar. Dengan harapan Naruko mengerti dan akhirnya menerima pernyataan cinta Gaara yang baru kemarin Naruko dapatkan.

Naruko tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan terus berkutat dengan smartphone putihnya.

"Ah, kau ini sama saja seperti Naruto! Suka dengan status single kalian! Huft!" Ino menggerutu.

Naruto akhirnya menatap Ino dengan pandangan kau-ngomong-apa-barusan?

"Hm?" Tanya Naruko.

Ino merasakan pelipisnya berkedut, "Tidak tahu!"

Naruko terkikik geli, ia sisir rambut pirang panjangnya dengan jari-jarinya. Sedikit kusut karena tadi Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee sempat datang kekelasnya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan alasan tidak jelas. Tidak itu saja, bahkan Naruto juga mencubit kedua pipinya. Dan lebih parahnya, kegiatan Naruto diikuti oleh Kiba dan Lee. Menyebalkan, bukan?

Yah, Tapi Naruko berusaha melupakannya.

"iya-iya aku dengar, Ino-chan! Sudah cukup basa-basinya? Aku mau ke kantin, nih." Ujar Naruko seraya beranjak dari kursinya sambil menatap Ino yang sedang membuang muka darinya.

"Mau ikut, tidak?"

Ino semakin memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak."

Mengangkat bahu, ia pun segera berjalan keluar kelas.

Setelah Naruko keluar kelas, Ino menyandarkan tubuh langsingnya di sandaran kursi kelasnya, "Dasar Ruko-chan baka. Hh, dia tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia".

.

.

**.**

.

.

Naruko memasuki kantin yang ramai dipenuhi siswa. Melihat keadaan kantin yang sangat menyesakkan, membuat Naruko mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan siang. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke balkon besar yang berada dilantai tiga. Balkon itu mengarah ke pintu gerbang besar utama KSHS.

Sesampainya di balkon yang lumayan sepi—karena lantai tiga merupakan tempat kelas-kelas seni yang hari Kamis selalu kosong—Naruko memegang erat pembatas dengan kedua tangannya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus walau terik matahari menembus kaca-kaca di gedung KSHS. Rambut pirang panjang Naruko yang tergerai tertiup lembut lembut oleh mata besar shappirenya menatap area dibawahnya yang cukup ramai oleh murid-murid.

Saking sibuknya melihat sekeliling, membuatnya tidak sadar kalau banyak siswa laki-laki yang memerhatikannya. Selain cantik, Naruko juga termasuk perempuan yang imut dan baik hati. Membuat orang banyak menaruh perasaan padanya. Yah, termasuk Sabaku no Gaara, cowok terpopuler di KSHS.

Saat pandangannya sedang menelusuri anak kelas satu yang sedang duduk dibawah bangku taman—terletak didekat gerbang utama—terdengar suara gerbang utama yang sudah dihafalnya betul terbuka pelan. Segera pemandangannya tertuju kesana dan mendapati mobil sedan hitam memasuki area KSHS.

Bukan pandangan Naruko saja yang tertuju ke mobil itu, tapi seluruh murid yang berada disana memerhatikannya.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Naruko.

Sebelumnya, mobil itu tidak pernah dilihat oleh murid-murid KSHS. Mungkin mobil itu persis dengan mobil Lamborghini putih Naruto yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya di KSHS, tapi mobil itu berwarna hitam.

Mobil itu memasuki parkiran yang masih bisa dijangkau pandangan Naruko. Setelah terpakir mulus di sana, pintu mobil segera terbuka.

Menampakan pemuda raven dengan seragam KSHS plus dengan ransel hitamnya.

"KYAAA~!"

Terdengar teriakan menggema dari seluruh gedung KSHS. Entah sejak kapan banyak siswi yang muncul di jendela-jendela besar KSHS untuk melihat si pemuda raven.

Naruto tidak ikut berteriak, tapi mata shappirenya tetap memandang lekat pemuda raven di bawahnya—yang sedang menuju pintu masuk.

"Dia…" Mata shappirenya membulat, "Sa-sasuke?!"

Sasuke melirik kearah balkon sebentar, seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Akhirnya kutemukan."

.

.

.

.

Naruko berlari menuju lantai dua. Berniat menuju kelas dan tidur sebentar di atas mejanya, memastikan bahwa kejadian barusan adalah mimpi. Dan berharap ketika ia bangun, hal tadi tidak benar-benar terjadi. Tapi, ketika ia sedang berlari, air matanya menetes.

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEE!"

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tajamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan Itachi dan tetap memegang hidup kecil Naruko dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Sasuke?! Kau membuatnya tambah menangis!" ujar Itachi sambil sesekali memandang sekeliling. Sekarang, bukan anak-anak yang sedang bermain ditaman saja yang memerhatikannya, tapi muda-mudi serta orang tua disana juga.

Tetap dengan stoic facenya, Sasuke memandang datar wajah Naruko yang semakin memerah saja karena menangis. Kedua tangan kecil Naruko terangkat dan memagang tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang hidungnya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari hidung kecilnya.

"Lagi pula siapa suruh dia mengatai rambutku dengan sebutan pantat ayam." Jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari hidung Naruko.

Itachi menggeleng sebentar, lalu tangannya terangkat dan mengelus kepala Naruko yang masih sibuk menangis. Kedua tangan kecilnya berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang terus keluar.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruko memandang kearah Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Na-Naruko…"

Itachi tersenyum, "Nama yang bagus."

"apanya yang bagus?" ujar Sasuke. Segera mengundang tatapan tajam Itachi yang kedua kalinya.

"Nah. Naruko-chan, kau mau memaafkan kesalahan adikku, tidak? Dia memang begitu kalau ada yang mengatai rambutnya."

Sasuke mendesis, "Baka Aniki! Hanya dia yang mengatai rambutku!"

"Tidak juga, aku juga mengataimu seperti itu."

"Kap—"

"Setiap hari. Dalam hati."

Sasuke terdiam. Tapi dalam hatinya ia menyumpahi Itachi dengan kutukan berbahaya miliknya.

Itachi tersenyum kearah Naruko, "Sudahlah, Naruko-chan, maafkan, ya?"

Karena Naruko orangnya pemaaf, akhirnya Naruko hanya mengangguk saja. Melihat itu, Itachi tersenyum dan membantu Naruko berdiri.

Sasuke ikut berdiri, tapi kini dengan perasaan malu menjalar didada kecilnya. Bisa-bisanya Itachi mempermalukannya didepan Naruko—anak yang ia tidak kenal.

Itachi menepuk baju Naruko yang sedikit kotor, "Sekarang, kau mau kami antarkan ke orang tuamu?"

Naruko berfikir sebentar, ia kan masih harus mencari nii-channya yang bersembunyi.

"Tidak mau, aku mau mencari Nii-chan saja."

"Hm, baiklah. Mau kami bantu mencari Nii-chanmu?" tawar Itachi.

Naruko mengangguk. Mengundang tatapan kesal Sasuke kearahnya.

"Baka aniki, kita'kan sedang main bola."

Itachi tidak mempedulikan Sasuke dan segera menggamit satu tangan kecil Naruko. Setelah itu, mereka jalan bersama meninggalkan Sasuke.

Masih dengan kutukan terlontar dalam hatinya, Sasuke mangambil bola yang tadi menghantam hidung kecil Naruko lalu segera ikut berjalan mengikutinya dan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, ia 'kan yang membuat hidungku sakit waktu itu!" gerutu Naruko yang kini sudah duduk dikursinya sambil menelungkupkan wajah diatas lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa…dia bisa kesini?"

"RUKO-CHAAAN~!"

Ino berlari memasuki kelas dan segera menuju meja Naruko. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera menarik tangan kanan Naruko—berniat menariknya keluar kelas.

"E-eh?! Le-lepaskan Ino-chan!" teriak Naruko.

Ino tatap berusaha menarik Naruko keluar kelas. Dengan usaha yang bisa dikatakan maksimal, akhirnya ia bisa berhasil menyeret Naruko hingga kedepan kelas.

"Ruko-chan! Kita punya murid baru dikelas kita! Orangnya tampan!"

DEG!

Mendengar perkataan Ino, Naruko segera menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Ino.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Naruko dengan sedikit gugup.

Ino memegang kedua bahu Naruko, "Aku belum tahu namanya, tapi dia anaknya Uchiha Fugaku!"

KRIIING!

Bel berakhirnya waktu istirahat berbunyi. Membuat para siswa harus kembali memasuki kelas mereka.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, "Yah, kau tidak mau, sih. Jadinya 'kan kau belum melihatnya!"

Naruko tidak mempedulikan Ino dan kembali masuk kelasnya, 2-1.

'Aku sudah melihatnya, Ino-chan…'

.

.

.

"Kalian punya murid baru." Ujar Kakashi dibalik buku cetak matematika. Ralat, tapi dibalik buku icha-icha. Karena dibalik buku matematikanya, ada buku icha-icha yang sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu buku itu tentang apa selain dirinya.

"Yee! Murid baru~!" kata Sara kelewat senang.

"Ayo sensei, persilahkan dia masuk!" ujar Karin.

"Iya senseei~!" sorak siswi lainnya.

"Berisik." Gerutu Naruko pelan.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Hah, baiklah. Uchiha-san, kau boleh masuk."

Mendengar intruksi tersebut, anak baru itu—Sasuke—berjalan memasuki kelas.

Seketika..

"KYAA~!

Siswi dikelas itu membuat kehebohan kecuali Naruko.

Sasuke kini telah berdiri tepat disebelah Kakashi.

"Kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kakashi sambil menutup buku matematika plus buku icha-ichanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke desu. Salam kenal." Ujar Sasuke dengan singkat, padat, dan…apa bisa dibilang jelas?

Walau Sasuke hanya memberikan kata-kata yang singkat itu, efek yang diberikannya keseluruh siswi begitu hebat.

"Salam kenal~!" jawab siswi lain serempak, kecuali Naruko.

"Kau boleh duduk disana." Kakashi menunjuk bangku kosong yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruko.

.

.

.

.

"Murid baru?" Naruto mengulangi perkataan Kiba.

"Iya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Kiba sambil mengulum lollipop. Di kelas Naruto sedang ribut sekali. Karena hari ini Asuma-sensei yang sekarang seharusnya mengajari Sains tidak masuk karena istrinya, Kurenai-sensei melahirkan.

Naruto terdiam. Tapi perlahan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, "Ruko-chan…" gumamnya pelan. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar gumamannya itu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat dulu Naruko pernah menceritakan tentang Sasuke kepadanya.

.

.

.

"KAU! CHI-CHICKEN BUTT!"

Sasuke, seperti biasa masih dengan stoic facenya, tetap mencubit hidung kecil Naruko yang sekarang sudah berbeda jauh dengan Naruko yang dulu.

Naruko yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik.

"Lepaskan atau setiap hari aku akan mengejekmu chicken butt!" ancam Naruko. Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau takut hanya dengan ancaman kecil dari Naruko.

Sasuke meyeringai, "Silahkan saja, dasar cengeng."

Murid-murid yang berlalu lalang didepan Sasuke dan Naruko yang sedang seperti itu di taman dekat gerbang utama bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruko?

Keda tangan Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih mencubit hidungnya, "Aku tidak cengeng lagi! U-uh, lepaskan!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kubunuh kau!"

"Kau lebih berani dari yang dulu!

"Memang!"

Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya dari hidung kecil Naruko dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang sekarang mengelus hidungnya yang memerah sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Huh, kita belum sampai sehari bertemu tapi kau sudah membuat masalah!" Teriak Naruko.

Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan tenang menuju parkiran, "Sama seperti dulu, bukan?"

"U-uh!"

"Dan…" Sasuke menghentikan jalannya, namun ia tidak berbalik untuk menatap Naruko, "Sabtu besok aku mau mengajakmu ke Kema Sakuranomiya Park. Dan kau harus mau." Kata Sasuke. Lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruko terdiam, 'Kema Sakuranomiya Park…itu berarti…Osaka…'

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi…

"Hm? Pergi ke Osaka?" Tanya Minato kepada putrinya yang kini sudah bersiap dengan baju perginya, "Kenapa tidak membicarakan hal ini tadi malam?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Sekarang ia merasa gugup karena Kaa-san dan nii-channya juga sedang menatapnya. Naruko merasa menyesal telah meminta izin pagi-pagi seperti ini—saat ia dan keluarganya sarapan bersama. Kenapa tidak malamnya saja?

"I-itu…karena tadi malam aku sibuk memikirkan apa aku harus menyetujui ajakannya atau tidak." Jawab Naruko.

Kushina melihat Minato yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kau-saja-yang-melanjutkan-pembicaraan-ini.

Kushina beralih menatap putrinya yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Memangnya kau pergi dengan siapa?"

Nah, inilah pertanyaan yang Naruko harapkan tidak tertuju padanya.

"Mm,, dengan—"

"Denganku." Potong Naruto.

Segera Naruko menoleh pada Nii-channya yang duduk disebelahnya. Wajah Naruto terlihat tenang.

"Yah, kami ingin ke Osaka karena ingin mengulang memori dulu saat kita ke Kema Sakuranomiya Park. Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih ingat, kan?" Tanya Naruto. Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan untuk sesaat.

"Ah, sudah lama kita tidak kesana, ya?" ujar Kushina.

Naruko yang sudah mulai tahu taktik kakaknya—untuk melindunginya—akhirnya ikut angkat bicara, "Itu karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san terlalu sibuk."

Minato berjalan kea rah kursi putra-putrinya, lalu mengelus rambut Naruto dan Naruko, "Maafkan kami, ya?" mata Minato sekilas melirik ke arah Kushina.

"Iya, maafkan kami. Kami terlalu sibuk bekerja…" ujar Kushina dengan nada bersalah.

Naruto tersenyum, "Ah, Kaa-chan. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, kami boleh pergi, tidak?"

"Kalian boleh pergi." jawab Minato. Naruko segera memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih, Tou-saan!"

.

.

.

.

Naruko dan Naruto kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil Naruto. Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang Sasuke perintahkan untuk bertemu sebelum pergi ke Osaka.

"Nii-chan, kenapa Nii-chan bisa tahu kalau aku akan pergi ke Osaka dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruko sambil menatap kakaknya yang sibuk menyetir menuju taman Konoha.

"Hmm, karena kau berteriak tidak jelas dibalkon kamarmu tadi malam." Jawab Naruto.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

Naruko membuka pintu dikamarnya yang berhubungan dengan balkon. Saat pintu kaca itu terbuka, angin malam segera memasuki kamarnya. Sehingga gorden putih yang terpasang dipintu itu melambai-lambai.

Dengan pelan ia menuju pembatas balkon dan melihat pemandangan dibawahnya. Taman kesayangan Kaa-sannya yang begitu luas.

"Hah.." Naruko menghela nafas. Malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan ajakan Sasuke. Masalahnya, Sasuke bukan memberikan 'penawaran', tapi 'pemaksaan'. Sehingga kalau Naruko menolak, bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan menculiknya seperti yang dikatakannya siang tadi disekolah. Naruko tidak habis pikir, dari mana Sasuke tahu alamat rumahnya?

"KAMI-SAMAA! APA AKU HARUS MENERIMA TAWARAN CHICKEN BUTT KE OSAKA?! MAKSUDKU, SASUKEEEE?!"

.

.

.

"Ah, teriakan tadi malam, ya…Eh, Nii-chan mendengarnya?!"

Naruto tersenyum geli, sedangkan Naruko memerah.

"Tentu saja, kamarku ada disebelah kamarku. Kebetulan pintu balkon kamarku terbuka. Makanya, kau harus memeriksa keadaan dulu. Baru berteriak aneh seperti itu." Ujar Naruto.

Naruko menunduk dalam. Menahan malu.

Naruto melirik kearah Naruko sebentar, "Sudahlah. Oh iya, aku ikut ke Osaka, ya? Terserah kau saja kalau kau mau semobil dengan Sasuke. Aku akan sendiri saja."

Mendengar itu, Naruko segera menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Ni-ni-chan ikut? Aku kira kau hanya mengantarku dan setelah itu kau menginap dirumah Shikamaru."

Naruto menggeleng, "Shikamaru ada acara dengan keluarganaya ke Sapporo."

Naruko hanya mengangguk.

Mobil Naruto berhenti didepan gerbang taman kota. Terlihat tidak jauh didepan Naruto mobil yang sama seperti mobilnya. Namun yang itu berwarna hitam.

Naruto membuka seat beltnya, begitu juga Naruko.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Biar aku antar. Sekalian mengetahui bagaimana wajah anak itu." Ujar Naruto seraya turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu Naruko.

Naruko turun dari mobil dengan membawa tas selempang yang tidak terlalu kecil berwarna merah muda, "Nii-chan. Itu mobilnya!" Naruko menunjuk mobil Lamborghini veneno berwarna hitam.

Naruto segera melihat kemobil itu. Kedua matanya menyipit, "Dasar peniru. Apa-apaan dia meniru mobilku?"

Naruko memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sudahlah Naru Nii-chan! Ayo kesana! Si Chicken butt itu bisa menghukumku kalau telat!"

Naruto mendengus. Namun ia segera menyusul Naruko yang berlari kecil ke mobil Sasuke.

Tok, tok, tok

Naruko mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke pelan, segera kaca terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Lama sekali."

Naruko segera melihat jam tangan merah mudanya yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Hey! Aku hanya telat tiga menit!"

"Tapi itu sama saja kau telat, dobe."

"He-hey! Dobe?! Apa-apaan?!"

"Mau kuulangi? Do-be."

Naruko menggeram, "Hey! Teme! Tutup mulutmu."

"Tem—"

"sudahlah. Kalian ingin pergi ke Osaka atau tidak?!" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan berdiri dibelakang Naruko.

Naruko menoleh, "Nii-chan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ternyata ada dua dobe."

"Tsk, inikah orang yang akan membawamu ke Osaka, Ruko-chan? Aku tidak yakin dia orang baik." Ujar Naruto geram.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melemparkan deathglare andalan.

Naruko yang mulai merasakan hawa panas mulai menyelimuti, segera ia mendorong dada Nii-channya—agar menjauh.

"Nii-chan, sudah-sudah! Cepat masuk mobil sana!" ujar Naruko. Lalu berlari menuju sisi lain mobil Sasuke dan segera duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi.

"Mendokusei.." gumam Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto meminta izin kepada Shikamaru karena meminjam kata andalannya.

Naruto-pun segera memasuki mobilnya. Lalu menyusul mobil Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Naruko memandang kesal Sasuke yang menyeretnya di tengah jalanan Kema Sakuranomiya Park. Ia merasa lapar sekarang. Bukannya makan dulu sebentar, Sasuke malah langsung menyeretnya tanpa ampun ke Kema Sakuranomiya Park.

"Temee! Setidaknya kita makan duluu! Tega sekali! Nii-chanku saja tadi melenggang ke restoran untuk makaaan!" teriak Naruko.

Sasuke tetap tidak peduli dan terus menyeret Naruko menuju tempat yang sudah menjadi tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul jam empat sore. Sekarang, ia tidak bersama Sasuke dan Naruko. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke Kema Sakuranomiya Park.

Jalanan dibawah naungan pohon-pohon sakura di Sakuranomiya park terlihat begitu ramai. Walau ia berjalan sendirian, tapi bisa mengingatkannya ketika dulu ia dan Naruko berlari-lari di jalan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia tersenyum kecil. Seperti tujuannya yang ia rencanakan setelah mendengar teriakan Naruko tadi malam, ia segera berjalan cepat menuju tempat dimana pohon sakura yang dulu ia gunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi dari Naruko.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Di pohon yang bisa diatakan paling besar di Kema Sakuranomiya Park itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon itu.

"Hm, rindunya dengan tempat ini." Gumam Naruto. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati angin sore menerpa dirinya.

Naruto sebenarnya sangat rindu dengan tempat ini. Dimana tempat ia bersembunyi, dan tempat ia bertemu dengan…

"Ka-kau?!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara seseorang didekatnya. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati sepasang kaki putih berada tepat didepannya.

Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat seorang gadis memakai jaket crem muda dengan kaus pink dan rok berwarna sama dengan jaketnya. Roknya sepuluh cm diatas lutut.

Rambut panjang soft pinknya ia biarkan saja tergerai.

"Kau…" Naruto mengulang perkataan gadis didepannya.

Tunggu! Rambut soft pink…warna itu?!

Naruto sontak segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Ka-kau…Sakura?!"

"Naruto?"

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya sambil bersandar di batang pohon.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengulang kenangan ditempat ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenangan? Maksudmu, kenangan yang mana? Kau pasti sering kesini, kan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku jarang sekali ke Osaka. Kalaupun ke Osaka, aku tidak kemari."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menatap balik iris emerald Sakura sambil memasang cengirannya, "Karena…kalau aku ke Osaka, aku hanya menemani Tou-sanku mengurus cabang perusahaannya disini."

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Pas sekali kita bisa bertemu…"

"Ah, aku memang selalu kesini." Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya keatas dan melihat dedaunan pohon sakura yang sekarang menaunginya dan Naruto, "Ini adalah tempat favoritku semenjak…"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang menurunkan pandangannya dan beralih menatap Naruto.

"Semenjak ada anak laki-laki yang mengataiku siluman pohon sakura, lalu—"

"Ia berkata akan menikahimu." Potong Naruto.

Sakura terhenyak, "A-ah, kau ingat?"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin lupa begitu saja, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tapi itu 'kan hanya candaan waktu kecil."

"Tidak juga." Ujar Naruto. Kedua iris shappirenya memenjara iris emerald didepannya.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku…waktu itu tidak bercanda. Aku sungguh-sungguh, bahkan sampai sekarang. Karena kau cinta pertamaku."

.

.

.

"Cinta pertama?! Kau jangan bercanda, teme!" ujar Naruko. Iris shappirenya memandang tidak percaya keiris onyx didepannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Apa wajahku ini seperti orang sedang bercanda?"

"Bu-bukan!" Naruko memandang tanah ditempat ia dan Sasuke duduk—dibawah salah satu pohon sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya saja."

"Bodoh…kau berkata padaku waktu itu kalau aku adalah cinta pertamamu."

.

.

.

.

"Nii-chaan! Nii-chan!" Naruko terus berteriak. Tangan kecilnya masih digamit oleh Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan santai dibelakang keduanya sambil memeluk bolanya

Itachi menghentikan jalannya, sehingga Naruko ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Onii-chan? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Naruko.

Itachi terseyum, "Begini saja, agar cepat menemukan nii-chanmu, aku mencari sendirian. Sedangkan kau dengan Sasuke, bagaimana?"

Naruko segera bersembunyi dibalik badan Itachi, "Umm, takut…"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berjalan mendekati anikinya dan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, baka aniki. Kau pergi saja. Aku akan mencari bersamanya. Agar semua cepat selesai dan kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke. Ia melepaskan genggaman Itachi pada tangan kecil Naruko. Lalu memberikan bolanya pada Itachi.

Itachi mengelus kepala Sasuke dan Naruko, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Itachi langsung berlari dan tidak terlihat lagi.

Sekarang tinggal Naruko dan Sasuke yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

Merasa sedikit canggung, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kecil Naruko. Sontak Naruko menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudahlah, ayo kita mencari nii-chanmu."

Naruko mengangguk, dan membiarkan Sasuke menarik tubuh kecilnya.

Melihat itu, Itachi tersenyum kecil. Ia semakin gemas melihat dua tubuh kecil—yang hanya sepinggangnnya—berjalan beriringan dan berpegangan tangan. Tubuh pendek Naruko yang hanya setinggi telinga Sasuke hanya membuat Itachi semakin geram.

Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengarahkannya kepada dua makhluk kecil yang belum berjalan terlalu jauh darinya itu. Iseng, Itachi menfoto mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku capek." Kata Naruko. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Sasuke ikut berhenti.

Mata onyx Sasuke melihat Naruko yang kini menarik tangannya untuk duduk ditanah—penuh rumput.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk, membuat Naruko tersenyum senang dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Disusul oleh Sasuke.

Tapi anehnya, tangan mereka berdua masih saling menggamit. Entah karena mereka tidak sadar atau mereka berdua masih terlalu polos.

"Nii-chanmu itu bersembunyi dimana? Susah sekali menemukannya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin nii-chan bersembunyi ditempat tergelap." Jawab Naruko sedikit…ngasal.

"Mungkin saja."

Naruto menggeliat, tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman dalam posisi duduknya, "Uhmmm, aku pegal…"

Sasuke menatap Naruko, "Bagian mana?"

Naruko menunjuk kedua kakinya dengan telunjuk kecilnya, "Ini, huwee…"

"Sst! Jangan menangis!" sergah Sasuke, segera ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruko dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping kedua kaki Naruko yang diluruskan.

"Sini, biar aku pijat." Ujar Sasuke. Kedua tangan kecilnya memijat kaki Naruko dengan pelan. Entah kenapa hatinya luluh melihat Naruko seperti itu. Padahal seharusnya, Sasuke lebih iba melihat Naruko yang menangis Karena hidung kecilnya kena hantam bola Sasuke yang lumayan berat.

Naruko dengan susah payah menahan tangisnya, "A-arigatou, Sasuke…"

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Kedua tangannya terus bekerja.

Hampir sepuluh menit Sasuke yang tumben sedang baik hati itu memijat kedua kaki kecil Naruko.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku lelah." Ujar Sasuke. Ia pun berhenti melakukan aktivitas memijatnya.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Nruko duduk, "Nanti saja kita lanjutkan, aku capek."

Naruko mengangguk. Lalu ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"panggil Naruko.

"Hn?"

"Kau baik sekali…" ujar Naruko. Sepertinya Naruko melupakan tragedi dimana Sasuke menyerang hidung kecilnya.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Maka dari itu, kau jadi cinta pertamaku, ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis kirinya, "Maksudmu?"

Naruko tertawa pelan, "Aku bosan mendengar temanku di Konoha bilang kepadaku bahwa aku adalah teman pertamanya. Jadi, aku menyebutnya cinta pertama saja, ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Lagipula, kau teman pertamaku di Osaka."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hyaa! Maafkan aku! Bukannya twoshots, malah jadi TBC begini.

Menurut rangka yang kubuat, kira-kira akan menjadi dua chapter saja, tapi ternyata lebih…

Di Chapter ini banyak SasuNarukonya, kan? Ehehe, aku memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi di chapter depan, NaruSaku kebagian jatah banyaknya.

Yosh!

Maaf ya kalau chapter dua kepanjangan, ^^

Mind to review minna-san?


End file.
